<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto sueña con su vida pasada by FatKurama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177845">Naruto sueña con su vida pasada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama'>FatKurama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hola:), M/M, alternative universe, reencarnaciones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde antes de nacer yo ya te estaba buscando.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto sueña con su vida pasada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vio como Naruto aplastaba su lata con una mano para después ser arrojada al cubo de basura desde su posición. Después de eso, hizo un dramático movimiento dejándose caer de espaldas al colchón, con una mano sobre su rostro. Sasuke dejó la salsa picante y otros condimentos en la barra de la cocina, y después de asegurarse de que la ventana estaba cerrada, sintió un escalofrío. Para cuando volvió a atravesar la puerta de su habitación, lento y moviéndose como un gato, pensaba Naruto, se detuvo de pronto al ver el metro ochenta que parecía cansado de todo y al mismo tiempo con toda la energía para quejarse. Se recargó en la puerta, pensativo, esperando que el de ojos azules se diera cuenta de la pesada mirada oscura que tenía encima.</p><p>—¿Semana difícil? </p><p>Hubo un silencio profundo de parte de ambos y Naruto no se movió hasta después de soltar un suspiro. Sasuke, temiendo la charla acerca de terminar su relación, se sintió estúpido de pronto al pensarlo. </p><p>—Ayer tuve un sueño… raro.</p><p>Sasuke se apresuró a tomar asiento en el borde de la cama, a su lado, y le miraba comprensivamente. Al menos, esto no era el final. El silencio del pelinegro le indicó que prosiguiera. </p><p>—Fue muy real, no parecía un sueño. Era como… si recordara, pero yo jamás viví eso, dattebayo —de pronto sus ojos se desviaron a las manos de Sasuke, las cuales ya sostenían sus dedos pálidos entre los suyos. Sonrió ligeramente, aliviado. </p><p>“Tú estabas ahí, pero al parecer te fuiste. Muy lejos. Y yo no podía dormir, lloraba todos los días —una sombra de sonrisa avergonzada apareció en su cara—, y de pronto volvías y arremetías contra mí, una y otra vez y yo no podía asimilar lo feliz que estaba de verte pero tu… parecías roto ¿sabes? y… yo quería decirte que fuéramos a casa… pero al final… </p><p>Naruto se mordió el labio dirigiendo sus ojos de nuevo al rostro de Sasuke, quien le miraba sin expresión pero su mirada cálida le hacía recuperar de nuevo la confianza. Una mano bronceada se aventuró a pasearse por el muslo de Sasuke, y apoyó la frente sobre este, mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba en posición fetal a su alrededor. </p><p>“Te he dicho siempre que nunca te dejaré solo, dattebayo —murmuró, sintiendo ahora los dedos de Sasuke en su cabello—. Tuve mucho miedo, verte así, sentí que te perdía, y no fue solamente una vez. Recuerdo que gritabas de dolor, recuerdo todo como si pudiera verlo, y odiaba no poder hacer nada… </p><p>Notó que Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, con expresión dolida. Las lágrimas de pronto se notaron en la tela del pantalón. Sasuke profundizó su agarre, asegurándose de guardarse cada sollozo que soltaba. </p><p>—Aquí estoy… y no me iré —su mano se paseó por una de sus mejillas, llevándose con el pulgar algunas lágrimas. Cuando vio que no era suficiente, utilizó la manga de su camisa de dormir, lo cual hizo sonreír a Naruto de forma leve. Todavía sollozaba, y se aferró a su cintura en respuesta sin importar la incómoda posición. Inspiró repetidas veces, queriendo guardarlo, aspirar su esencia para nunca dejarlo ir. Hacerlo, en sueños, había sido como cortar su cuerpo por la mitad. Dolía, y no podía evitar paralizarse cuando volvía a tenerlo frente a frente. Lo soñaba. Anhelaba que volviese a casa, y decirle que jamás tendría que irse de nuevo. Tal vez solo estaba demasiado enamorado. </p><p>—Muévete, usuratonkachi. Mañana hay trabajo. </p><p>Le indicó después de un rato, amorosamente presionando sus hombros. Cuando vio que Naruto se negó a moverse, hizo lo que pudo sin despegarse, arrojando un zapato para poder presionar el interruptor. Naruto dejó escapar una risa, sabiendo que Sasuke era demasiado quisquilloso para ser capaz de arrojar cosas. Siempre lo había sido. Y esperaba nunca más ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, aunque ya había tenido una vida dura. Era su todo y jamás dejaría que se lo quitaran. </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Sasuke, por la mañana (madrugada), se pone las pantuflas dejando escapar un mohín porque el aire frío le ha golpeado en la nuca y en el cuerpo. Aunque su piel se pone de gallina espera no hacer más ruido porque sabe que se ha despertado antes de lo habitual. No es posible que exista algo más molesto que soñar, despertar y no poder conciliar el sueño otra vez. Estaba... Llorando.</p><p>Al mirarse en el espejo, sabe que no ha sido una pesadilla cualquiera. A veces, su hermano venía a decirle que no era del todo su culpa, otras, nadaba muy profundo hasta sentir que se ahogaba en sus propios recuerdos. No, esto era diferente. Tenía que ser algo más claro y espeluznante. Era como...</p><p>¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Se vuelve para mirarlo. Mirar a Naruto. Lo había visto a su lado en la cama tantas veces que no podía contarlas sin perderse ¿Cuando fue la última vez que se detuvo a pensar aquello? Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasear sus dedos por la piel bronceada, por el pecho desnudo y las orejas rojas de excitación. Tal vez, nunca se detuvo a pensar cuando lo que miraba era dolor. Lo había visto tantas veces que una tras otra se habían vuelto borrosas. Suspirando, deja caer una mano en sus ojos. Sabe que Naruto está tras él porque oye que se aproxima, cautelosamente, como si temiera espantar al gato por su brusquedad. Sin embargo no se mueve, y deja un beso en su nuca. Una mala noche, nada más.</p><p>—¿Quieres agua? ¿Te llevo cargado a la cama?</p><p>Sasuke intenta esconder la sonrisa que se forma y resopla, mirándole con incredulidad. Naruto le mira a través del espejo, frunciendo el ceño en un puchero mientras le deja un beso en el cuello.</p><p>—Tuve una pesadilla. Es todo.</p><p>Sasuke deja reclinar la cabeza hacia un lado con cansancio. Si bien no estaban mal los besos a boca abierta en su piel que claramente necesitaba calor, no puede evitar pensar en lo que sintió hace diez minutos, temblando y sudando frío bajo la sábana. Abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que se ha dejado abrazar por la cintura y de pronto las manos de Naruto ya palpan sus abdominales. Bastardo caliente.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Escucha una húmeda voz tras su oreja, que le toca hasta la última fibra de su ser y la vuelve electrificante. Quiere asentir, pero hay algo que duele. Algo que provoca un miedo profundo dentro de su alma. Al mismo tiempo es como desgarrar una parte del todo.</p><p>—Sasuke... Mírame.</p><p>Naruto le ha tomado por los hombros para encararlo y sabe que el cabeza rubia se ha percatado de que su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente no. Podía leerlo con facilidad, pero nunca había sido precisamente sencillo lidiar con él. Sin embargo, Naruto siempre lo hizo parecer fácil. Sintió la palma de su mano acunar su cara, lentamente, con cautela, como siempre tenía que moverse en momentos así.</p><p>Cuando volteó a verlo, a pesar de su expresión cálida y sonrisa ladeada, pudo ver una profunda preocupación. Siempre había un azul diferente en sus ojos. Cuando estaba feliz, era brillante y verdoso también. Cuando se sentía deprimido, era más bien grisáceo. Cuando estaba excitado hasta la médula, era azul intenso, eléctrico. Ahora mismo, los ojos estaban calmados por el sueño, y al mismo tiempo profundos. Quien sabe qué estaba pensando, pero Sasuke muchas veces sentía que podía hablar el mismo idioma que sus tonos azules. Azul azul. Su color favorito.</p><p>De pronto lo recuerda, y su expresión pasa de adormilada a una más bien dolida.</p><p>—Dijiste hace un rato que soñaste conmigo.</p><p>Naruto, que había dejado sus propios tormentos de lado, torció un poco la sonrisa en una mueca y asintió.</p><p>—Yo... —Sasuke cierra los ojos, intentando recordar más que un roce y un dolor en el brazo— ¿Perdimos un brazo?</p><p>La última oración sale en un suspiro. Naruto se tensa y su boca se abre pero no dice nada. Sasuke sabe lo que el silencio significa. No quiere mirarlo.</p><p>—Estuve lejos, ¿Verdad? Mucho tiempo. Y tú nunca... Tu siempre... Me perseguiste.</p><p>La mano de Naruto se mueve y siente que le ha cubierto la parte posterior del cuello para después sentir su frente conectada a la suya. Teme que las lágrimas comiencen a caer. Aún no es tiempo.</p><p>—Tuve que trabajar duro. Cada paso que daba hacia ti era como alejarme. No podía traerte. Simplemente no era capaz.</p><p>Es curioso, Naruto soñó toda una vida en una noche. Y Sasuke sintió que los años habían ocurrido en dos horas.</p><p>—Yo nunca quise irme. Simplemente... No lo sé. Alejarme y dejarte atrás fue como si...</p><p>De pronto ambos habían abierto los ojos. Cuando conectaron miradas, las palabras ya no hicieron falta. Naruto ya había envuelto sus brazos a su alrededor, ese tipo de apretón que daba cuando estaba increíblemente necesitado de él y sentía que quería absorberlo hasta los huesos. Sasuke se sostuvo del lavabo, y su otro brazo se enganchó en su hombro tembloroso. Naruto estaba llorando otra vez, pero ya no lloraba solo.</p><p>—Cuando te vi, aquella vez... que entraste al aula de artes y vi que te gustaba pintar cascadas...</p><p>Comenzó a hablar Naruto, aunque su débil balbuceo estuviese apagado por el suéter de Sasuke.</p><p>"Yo sabía que no era la primera vez que hablaba contigo. Te había mirado tantas veces. Yo ya te amaba desde antes de nacer. Desde antes de tener conciencia ya te estaba buscando.</p><p>Naruto no podía darse cuenta de que comenzó a temblar bajo el abrazo de aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros que alguna vez le dijo lo mucho que le interesaba la luna reflejada en el agua, la lluvia... Los relámpagos. Sasuke se estremeció con los latidos de Naruto golpeando su pecho, y sentía como cada uno de ellos representaba un dolor diferente contra el suyo, siempre buscándose y tarde o temprano, lo encontraba y lo transformaba en el suyo. Tal vez siempre había sido así.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>